The invention relates to a semiconductor power switch and to a method which is suitable for producing the latter.
Semiconductor power switches are found in a large number of devices in our immediate surroundings and prove their uses there, for example in the control and regulation of loads of up to several kilowatts in lamps, motors or heating systems. Even in automotive technology, more and more power electronics will be concealed in future in order to satisfy the wish for convenient setting possibilities which can be electronically regulated.
In the meantime, semiconductor power switches are capable of processing voltages of up to 1000 V and current densities of up to 2000 A/cm2. CoolMOS power switches achieve current densities of 2000 A/cm2 and best on resistance values of approximately 20 mΩmm2. Similar performance data may also be achieved with other silicon-based semiconductor power switches. In this case, the primary aim is to achieve an on resistance which is as small as possible since this makes it possible to considerably reduce the power losses which occur.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.